


Kylo Ren is dead

by holomermaid



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Character Death Fix, F/M, Fake Character Death, Not Really Character Death, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Post-TRoS, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, TRoS Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holomermaid/pseuds/holomermaid
Summary: Kylo Ren was dead.He was dead and done.The Resistance believed it, the First Order believed it. Everyone in the galaxy believed that Kylo Ren was no more. And in a way they were right. Because Kylo Ren had died and Ben Solo had lived.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Reylo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116





	Kylo Ren is dead

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest I haven't written any fanfic for years but I couldn't get the idea that Ben should have lived out of my head so here we are.  
> Also this isn't edited so sorry if it's a bit messy or if some parts don't make sense, I wrote this at 1 in the morning so it might not be great but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Everyone knew that Kylo Ren was dead. Rey had made sure of that. It was what she had told Poe and Finn, and soon word had spread throughout the galaxy.

Kylo Ren was dead. 

He was dead and done.

The Resistance believed it, the First Order believed it. Everyone in the galaxy believed that Kylo Ren was no more. And in a way they were right. Because Kylo Ren had died and Ben Solo had lived.

Rey had had to wait until she could leave the Resistance base. Using the excuse of burying Luke and Leia’s lightsabers. Something that she claimed they would have wanted. 

Poe and Finn had believed her and wished her well on her way.

Ben had let go of Kylo Ren and turned to the light. But there were still many that wouldn’t have been able to look past that dark part of his life. A part that had nearly destroyed him. He had tried to hide Ben Solo away behind the mask that was Kylo Ren that he had worn for years. So few had seen through it and still seen Ben beneath. 

Hidden but still there. 

Rey had seen it. Giving the people that loved and cared about him hope that Ben could still be saved and returned to the light. 

The name Kylo Ren was dead, that person was gone and all that was left was Ben.

A man that had wanted for so long to be whole.

Few know of the existence of Ben Solo, of the life that he now leads, but now he is happy. Whole. The people that know Ben only see... well, Ben. 

A Jedi living with the love of his life. Taking everything day by day. Sometimes he struggles with what he had done as Kylo Ren, but he isn’t alone. Rey is by his side and together they work to make the man he is now whole again. 

Their days were simple. 

Together they learnt to grow and heal the wounds of their childhood, from the war, both physical and mental. It wasn’t easy but they had each other to lean on. To figure things out together. 

Their dyad bond growing stronger day by day. 

Ben helped Rey come up with how they should train the next generation of Jedi. It wasn’t going to be easy but they would figure it out. Together. 

Rey kept in contact with Finn and Poe, seeing them every so often, always careful to keep Ben a secret from them. Knowing that they wouldn’t react too kindly to the knowledge that the man that had tortured and killed so many was still alive. Even if he had come back to the Light and helped to save the galaxy. Had saved her, brought her back to life. 

But it was difficult. 

More difficult than either of them could have imagined.

As the years went by it became harder and harder to keep Ben’s existence a secret. Especially as he became a teacher alongside her of the future Jedi. 

The secret had to come out eventually. 

They just wished it had been them that had been the ones to tell it.

But it was difficult to do that when friends came to visit unannounced. Bringing new students along with them, taking the chance to see their old friend at the same time. Killing two birds with one stone.

They had been angry. Furious. Upset. Betrayed. 

It was difficult to explain after having kept Ben’s secret hidden for so long. That the man that Rey loved and talked about was the same one that had tried to kill them all countless times. The same man that they had seen kill his own father with their own eyes. A man that had once been cruel, evil, manipulative, deadly, the greatest threat in the galaxy, the leader of the First Order. 

Months had gone by before they talked again. 

They could accept that Kylo Ren was gone. But they still struggled to separate him from Ben Solo. 

Kylo Ren might have died so that Ben Solo could live. But that didn’t make it easy to forget what he had done. 

It didn’t stop Rey from loving him any less. Or from Ben loving her any less either. Their lives were a struggle, it always would be with the darkness of both their pasts always there. But it was their pasts. They had grown and changed. Both leaving behind so much that they had once believed in and clung to for so many years. Out of fear. Out of their need to belong. 

But that was the past. What was done was done. They couldn’t take any of it back or change it. They had no control over the past. It was dead and done. 

Ben wished that he could go back and change some of his decisions. But he tried not to think too often about what had lead him down the path of the Dark Side and being Kylo Ren. 

That was the past, and he couldn’t change that. 

Because Kylo Ren was dead and Ben Solo was alive. With many years left to live. He would do everything in his power to stay in the light. But sometimes he still stumbled but Rey was right there besides him to offer him her hand and a shoulder to lean on. To cry on sometimes. 

And he was there to offer her the same.


End file.
